People often have difficulty opening conventional tab-top easy-open beverage containers. Typically the index finger is used to pry and pull the tab on the beverage container in order to open it. This task often causes damage to the finger and nails. This is especially true for long fingernails. Also the finger may sometimes be cut. Further, opening such containers is difficult for young children, the elderly and those with an arthritic condition. Certain car door handle systems are difficult to open for people with long fingernails, who may damage or break their nails on the car door handle.
Various types of aids are known for opening tab-top containers. In general, these aids have a wedged surface that is forced under the tab. This movement itself may damage the user's fingers or nails. Further, these wedge type aids do not complete the opening of the tab. A user typically must manually force the tab further.